030815session
Acenia Test Melnia A+ Vyllen A- Sami Oops, wrong character. BRB Kolena Now I Am Wearing The Correct Guise. Acenia more? languidLachesis (GM) so no mc no squigs press 1 if ready Mari 1 Vyllen 1 Acenia 1 Melnia 1 Kolena 1 Tethys 1 languidLachesis (GM) still no sorser Sorser 1 languidLachesis (GM) there we go I believe it was sorser's initiative Sorser Sorser is going to try and negotiate with Orochi to let the others go with him. languidLachesis (GM) ok, say your words, and then roll diplomacy rapport* Sorser "Mister Orochi, as a man of distinguished taste and refinement, I implore you to allow my compatriots to join us in order to bring you back even more of the finest liquor that we can carry." using Slitherbeast Silvertongue to boost rapport Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) you may select 1 person to escort you Sorser Sorser waves over at Meouet, "Oh... miss Piraya?" "It seems you are in a spot of bother!" "Would you like some assistance?" Meouet Meouet shakes her head in a way that is hard to clearly be read as yes or no Sorser Sorser grins widely, "Mister Orochi, I believe that I could use HER help in particular" he says and points at her directly. languidLachesis (GM) The Orochi nods, and the heads turn away from Meouet Kolena Sorser His grin widens, "You're welcome!" Kolena Kolena's going to go over and grab the sake that Meouet had on the previous turn, in preparation for force feeding it to the snake next turn. Should I roll Athletics for that, or is it just something that takes a turn? languidLachesis (GM) roll athletics Kolena Rolling 4dF +4 +0 (Athletics) ( ) +4+0 = 6 languidLachesis (GM) you have the sake Vyllen Kolena Kolena nods to Meouet as she grabs it. "You Go With Sorser. I Will Ply The Serpent With Drink While You Escape." Vyllen Vyllen is going to look sadly at his Beau Flesh offering, and attempt to chuck it at head number whatever. Meouet meouet nods at Kolena and begrudginly follows Sorser languidLachesis (GM) roll strife Vyllen Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 "Please except this surprisingly not rotting flesh of a dead person." languidLachesis (GM) A head snaps it out of the air Orochi's turn Tethys has CHOSEN TO VOLUNTEER Vyllen "So uh... we're cool now? Yeah... No?" languidLachesis (GM) Last chance to back out, Tethy-poo Tethys ok :D languidLachesis (GM) are you backingout? or are you going for gold? Tethys GOING FOR THE GOLD languidLachesis (GM) Very well All 8 heads begin attacking Tethys Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 Tethys Rolling 4df+5 to go INTO the throat :D ( ) +5 = 6 languidLachesis (GM) You dodge the first attack 2 Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 7 Tethys Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) take 6 physical stress Tethys ok! languidLachesis (GM) attack 3 Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 Tethys Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) take 2 physical stress attack 4 Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 1 Tethys Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) you dodge attack 5 Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 1 Tethys Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) you dodge attack 6 Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 Tethys Rolling 4df+5 invoking high ground ( ) +5 = 7 languidLachesis (GM) you dodge attack 7 Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 5 Tethys Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = -1 languidLachesis (GM) take 5 physical stress Attack 8 Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 Tethys Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) take 1 physical stress Ok, that's 14 physical stress as all 8 heads attack you How are you dividing that up Tethys kk! uhh i can soak 10 into my stress boxes... and a moderate for the last 4. languidLachesis (GM) what's your moderate consequence? Tethys uhhhhh Kolena Puncture Wound? Tethys puncture wound! Kolena You dodge but fall back and break your wrist? Tethys too late puncture wound "| AAAGH |" languidLachesis (GM) very well. Tethys, it's your initiative Tethys um Tethys chooses to jump in and kill it from within! Rolling 4df+5 invoking high ground again ( ) +5 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Orochi rolls to swallow you whole Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 5 You have been gobbled by Yamata no Orochi. Kolena Kolena's eyes go wide in horror and fury. "WIGGLER!" languidLachesis (GM) Yamata no Orochi begins to submerge itself have received a.... virginal... no not really. Just a sacrifice Meouet "Ehat!" Kolena "Get Back Here You Bulge-Looking Nookstain!" Sorser Sorser's eyes widen as well, "TETHYS!" Vyllen "Uh..." languidLachesis (GM) The water grows still. And then becomes agitated again Kolena Are we still waiting for intiative, or can we do stuff in reaction since it's gone? Vyllen "We should uh... Get the hell out of dodge? Come back with better gear?" languidLachesis (GM) As the water flooding in from the hallway begins to flood the room Act freely Vyllen "I mean... we can revive her." Meouet ...... Meouet is in shock. Kolena Kolena looks horrified. "But....We Can't Just Leave Her!" Meouet "only.if we have the body..." Kolena Kolena is trying very hard to hold it together and judging by the look on her face, she's having difficulties. Melnia Wait so, since the water stilled, what happens with Mari and Melnia? Kolena "Part Of Me Wishes To Swim After The Thing And Strangle It With My Bare Hands Until It Gives Me Back My Sister..." Tethys Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) you guys get to roll swim checks Vyllen "That is a thing. That has happened. Just now. We have seen that happen." languidLachesis (GM) well physique Kolena "...But That Would Just Get Me Killed As Well." languidLachesis (GM) fucking dnd Kolena Rolling 4dF +1 +0 (Physique) ( ) +1+0 = -1 languidLachesis (GM) mari and melnia kolena Vyllen Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 0 languidLachesis (GM) the drowning ones Sorser Rolling 4df+1 physique ( ) +1 = 1 Kolena Oh Sorry Melnia Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 Mari Rolling 4df+0 ( ) +0 = -1 languidLachesis (GM) Melnia, you manage to get air Mari, take ... Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = -2 1 physical stress Kolena "Wait! The Storm!" Kolena turns back to Meouet. "Susano-o Was a Storm God, Was He Not? And He Killed The Orochi In The Stories." "Could We Talk To The Storm And Get It To Save Tethys From Orochi?" languidLachesis (GM) Everyone roll notice Kolena "Maybe The Storm Is Susano-o!" Vyllen Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = -2 Kolena Rolling 4dF +0 +0 (Notice) ( ) +0+0 = 0 Sorser Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 5 Tethys Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 Melnia Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 4 Mari Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 Meouet Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) everyone who got a positive number, you hear an loud HOWLING echoing outside, through a tiny hole in the top of the chamber. Melnia Melnia glub glubs languidLachesis (GM) Mari, roll physique Mari Rolling 4df+0 ( ) +0 = -2 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 4 take 6 physical stress from drowning Tethys Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 Melnia Can Melnia roll athletics to continue swimming/try and help Mari? languidLachesis (GM) you can try Melnia Invoking Kill them with Kindness Sorser Sorser looks up at the mouth of the cave above them and begins thinking. "Well... I mean it's possible, but do you think this Susan O. person will help us?" he asks Kolena. Melnia Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 Kolena Kolena's jaw sets. "We Will Convince Him To. Destroying The Serpent Orochi Is His Destiny, Assuming He Exists." languidLachesis (GM) melnia, you can get to Mari without drowning However, you'll need to make an athletics check at a higher difficulty to pull her out Mari, roll physique Kolena "Meouet. You Saw Something About The Storm Before We Tried To Escape It. Am I Right? Is It Susano-o? Can We Negotiate?" Mari Invoking Raised Among Trolls for a +2. Kolena "Or Was That Not In Your Vision?" Mari Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) Mari, you cling to melnia and manage to claw your way out of the water Melnia, roll athletics to get her out of the thick of it Melnia invoking kill them with kindness again Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 0 last fp to reroll/pray Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) Melnia swims back out of the water, Mari in tow, the two of them leaning on a random stone. Melnia Melnia gasps for air That precious precious life gas Mari Mari coughs up a large amount of water, gasping for air. "Thanks," she manages to gasp out. Melnia "M-Mari! Are you ok? Do you need cpr?!" Meouet "Sorser, would you mind seeing a way out that won't kill more of us..." Mari "No, I think I am alright." Mari wipes her mouth. "At least, in the sense that I can now breath. Thanks to you." Kolena Kolena looks at Meouet pleadingly. Sorser Sorser shrugs, "I guess it is worth a try." Meouet When is Kate? languidLachesis (GM) 15 mins or so Sorser Sorser concentrates on trying to see the worst paths to take in order to figure out which path will not kill most of them. Meouet "When is Kate?" Meouet grits her teeth and quietly asks. Sorry languidLachesis (GM) A loud booming voice echoes off the stone. "THE OFFER IS REJECTED." THe water begins to fill faster. everyone roll physique Kolena Rolling 4dF +1 +0 (Physique) ( ) +1+0 = 3 Sorser Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 Vyllen Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 Mari Invoking Raised by Trolls again. ?roll 4df+2 Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 Melnia oh, we do have to roll? Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) so everyone got a positive number? goood Roll athletics to not be tossed about by the frothing water Kolena Rolling 4dF +4 +0 (Athletics) ( ) +4+0 = 5 Meouet Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 Mari Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 Melnia Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 Vyllen Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = -3 fffffffffffffffatepoint to reroll? languidLachesis (GM) sure Vyllen Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 0 Sorser Sorser is going to calculate the water currents using "Trust me I've run the numbers" if that's okay languidLachesis (GM) sure Sorser Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 1 Melnia "M-Mari! Can't you teleport us?!" languidLachesis (GM) Yamata no Orochi bursts from the water surface, projectile vomiting Tethys out across the room Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 8 Kolena "Wiggler!" languidLachesis (GM) Tethys, roll to avoid damage Tethys Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 1 Vyllen "Hahah gross." languidLachesis (GM) take 7 physical stress Sorser "Welp you don't see that everyday." languidLachesis (GM) The heads will begin to attack Aggro reset bitches Tethys "| Ouch. I think I'm broken. |" languidLachesis (GM) Mari Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 5 Tethys "| Mari, jump in the mouth! It's your destiny! |" "| You have to become the hero! |" "| I totally passed up being the hero so you could get the spotlight here, so you'd better take it. |" Meouet "Nobody jump in?" Vyllen "do it lol" Kolena "Tethys, What Are You Talking About? Are You Hallucinating From Trauma?" Tethys "| No, there's a magical room with a destiny frog in it. |" Kolena "You Are Not Reassuring Me Vis A Vis The Hallucination Concerns." Tethys "| Seriously? You're not going to believe in this? We're fighting a GIANT SNAKE HYDRA. |" Kolena Kolena looks at Meouet. "Do You Have Any Experience With Anything Like What She Is Talking About?" "Is It Possible She Is Correct?" Meouet Well, the space hero is responsible for.breeding the frog." Tethys "| See she gets it. Magical frog destiny! Get in there, Mari. |" Meouet "a room seemms reasonable..." Vyllen "Yeah you should do it. We're gonna reach enrage just tooling around like this." Meouet "I would ask our terrible seer." Mari Mari sighs. "If I die, someone kill Tethys." She will spend her last fate point to invoke her ship with Yamata no Orochi's head in order to embrace her lover as she dives into his waiting jaws. Tethys "| Also, my back is broken. Just a heads up. |" Mari Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 Vyllen "Can do. rofl" Kolena "Oh Shit, Tethys," Kolena rushes to Tethys's side to examine her. languidLachesis (GM) Mari is swallowed by Yamata no Orochi, and he descends beneath the water again. Melnia "W-When we get out, I can t-take a look, but th-there are more pressing matters!!!" Vyllen "No uh... I think we should wait outside this time." Tethys "| Where's the Ryspor guy? Have him teleport us out. Or is the storm still there? |" Kolena Kolena looks toward Mari as she is swallowed by the serpent, but is too concerned about Tethys to stare for long. "Are You In Much Pain?" "Is It Safe To Move Her Like This, Mary?" Meouet "Can someone.make sure to message Mari in a bit?" Tethys "| Yes, I'm pretty badly hurt. Like a 10 on the 10 scale of pain. |" "| Because I broke my back. No big deal. Seriously. Just probably paralyzed for life. |" Vyllen "You're overreacting." Tethys "| You want me to break yours, punk?! |" Vyllen "You can't do that in your current state, dork." Mari Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 7 Melnia "W-Where's K-Kate w-when you n-need her?! I-I'm n-not trained i-in this" Tethys She takes out her hookshots. "| I can still rip out your spine. |" Vyllen "lol" Kolena "Vyllen. You Are An Heir Of Life, Correct? Can You Keep Her From Getting Worse While We Get Her Out Of Here? I Do Not Expect Full Healing, But Could You At Least Try To Numb Her Pain?" "Vyllen. You Are An Heir Of Life, Correct? Can You Keep Her From Getting Worse While We Get Her Out Of Here? I Do Not Expect Full Healing, But Could You At Least Try To Numb Her Pain?" Melnia "I-I don't k-know if you noticed, b-but Mari m-might be in the same situation a-as you! W-We can't be c-careless here" Tethys "| No, I'm fine, seriously. Just joking here. |" She pulls herself up on Kolena. "| Don't use your magic on me. |" Kolena "| No, I'm fine, seriously. Just joking here. |" She pulls herself up on Kolena. "| Don't use your magic on me. |" Vyllen "Probably." Can Vyllen attempt life to do the healey numbing thing? Tethys "| No. Stop. I can make it. Stop. |" languidLachesis (GM) roll it vyllen Kolena "Let Him Try, Tethys. This Is Going To Be An Ardruous Journey To The Surface." languidLachesis (GM) "Let Him Try, Tethys. This Is Going To Be An Ardruous Journey To The Surface." Vyllen Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 Tethys "| No. Shoosh. Stop. |" Sorser Sorser pulls out a bottle of whiskey from his vault and kneels down next to Tethys. "Oh just shut up and drink this. It'll help you deal with the pain a little." languidLachesis (GM) Vyllen, you feel lucky, punk. Tethys She grabs the bottle. "| Oh, I'll take that. |" languidLachesis (GM) You manage to prevent Tethys from getting worse, for now Vyllen "I tried? Maybe? I dunno. Do you feel any less dead?" Kolena "Thank You, Vyllen." Vyllen "No problem." Kolena "Okay, Let's Hurry Out Of Here." "Okay, Let's Hurry Out Of Here." Melnia Melnia will attempt to pester Ryspor Sorser "Give me a moment, I will try to see if there is anything we should AVOID doing to get ourselves killed." Mari Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 Kolena Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 Sorser roll 4df+3 (doom w/ "The Numbers Don't Lie" invoke) dammit Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 Melnia TT: D-Dad! A-Are you there?! We need your help to get out of here, p-please languidLachesis (GM) Sorser, GET OUT Kolena "Meouet, Since You Can Fly, Would You Be Willing To Carry Tethys While We Escape?" languidLachesis (GM) that's what you can do. Ryspor GT: ~Melnia! Oh, I'm so glad you're all right. You've all been in there an awfully long while.~ Tethys Tethys pulls out her phone as she hangs on to Kolena. "| Guys, I don't think I'm supposed to be moved. Especially not twist. |" Meouet "Certainly..." Ryspor *Mary Vyllen "bluuuhhhh." Tethys *twisted Melnia Melnia frowns slightly as she reads the text, then puts away her phone. "R-Ryspor should b-be a-able to help" Tethys She takes a few broken back selfies. Never a bad moment for that. Sorser "Well that was wonderfully productive. People, we need to be going. NOW. We need to lift Tethys and get her moving." Ryspor GT: ~Just give me one moment to get out the Portaltop so I can locate you all...~ Meouet Meouet tries to pick up Tethys. Vyllen "Maybe you can like... Astral project your spirit soul to lift you out, Tethys. Use bullshit cosmics." languidLachesis (GM) roll athletics to do it gently. with grace. Tethys "| I'll try, Vyllen. |" Meouet Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Meouet is now carrying Tetheeze Ryspor Ryspor would like to roll Space to teleport the group to the surface, using the Portaltop for accuracy. Tethys "| Oh. Thank you. |" Sorser "I will stay here and try and help Miss Howard if slash when she is coughed up." Vyllen "It's completely possible. Space magics." Tethys "| I'd rather not teleport into a wall in my state. |" Meouet "I apologize, Children, I am simply not capable of.wrangling you all in such dire circumstances." Tethys "| It's cool, Meouet. You're good at holding people without hurting them. |" Kolena "It Is All Right, Meouet. We Must Learn To Stand On Our Own Two Feet, Right?" Tethys "| Too soon. |" Kolena Kolena winces. "Sorry, Tethys. I Was Not Thinking." Sorser "Kolena, I will have to have a sensitivity training session with you after we return to base. You will need a notebook." Kolena "I Will Mock Your Attempts To Teach Me Diplomacy When Things Calm Down, Sorser." Sorser "Wonderful, it is a plan then." Kolena "Wonderful, it is a plan then." Ryspor Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 7 languidLachesis (GM) The group of you find yourselves in the courtyard of the temple. Kolena "...That Was An Easier Journey Than I Was Expecting." Ryspor Ryspor rushes over to Melnia. "Oh my goodness, how are you? Are you hurt?" Vyllen "Space and Time... So broken." Melnia "I am fine, we must worry about the others first." Tethys Tethys gulps the last of the bottle Sorser gave her. "| Wee.. |" Sorser Sorser blinks. "Uh... well then that was interesting." "Wait... did Howard make it too?" Meouet "pkease check on her Ryspor." languidLachesis (GM) Mari is not with you Tethys "| Hey Ryspor, I met a magic galaxy frog. |" Ryspor "Oh! Yes, let me see." Ryspor goes over and begins checking her over. "Magic...galaxy frog? Ah, you must mean the genesis frog! That's wonderful! It would seem it is not destroyed after all!" Tethys "| Yeah, he was in the hydra. He offered me some contract to become the hero of this land and swap lands with the rotorhead, but I was like, 'Nah, that's for Mari.' |" "| Hey, where's the storm? |" Sorser "I... can't tell if that is because of the whisky or not." Kolena "Swap Lands? Is That A Thing That Is Possible?" Tethys "| You think I'd be drunk after one bottle? +3 Physique, bitch. |" "| Maybe? |" Kolena "What Would Be The Purpose Of That?" Ryspor "I have yet to hear of it, but it would not surprise me if such a mechanic existed." Tethys "| Well I probably could have solved the quest right then and there. And stolen all the glory. |" Kolena "I Hope Mari Is Doing All Right." Tethys "| Probably. |" Sorser "To be fair, I wouldn't put it past Howard to have some sort of insane, contrived contingency plan in line in case she is incapacitated." Tethys Tethys shakes her bottle at Sorser. "| Do you have any morphine? |" Meouet "If she's died, we'll recover the body and start over." Kolena "I Am Trying To Wish Her Luck. I Do Not Know How Much I Can Accomplish Without Someone To Steal From As A Rogue, However." Tethys "| Steal from the snake. |" Kolena "I Do Not Know If I Am Capable Of That." "Especially Without Seeing It." languidLachesis (GM) "Especially Without Seeing It." Ryspor Could Ryspor roll Lore to determine the best course of treatment for Tethys' injuries? Melnia "E-Everyone, if you are wounded, please allow me to help. I can do f-first aid on your injuries" Kolena "E-Everyone, if you are wounded, please allow me to help. I can do f-first aid on your injuries" Tethys Tethys raises her hand. "| Go for it, hotshot. |" Kolena "| Go for it, hotshot. |" languidLachesis (GM) "| Go for it, hotshot. |" Kolena "| Go for it, hotshot. |" "Tethys, Now That You Have Others To Examine You, I Am Going To Try To Concentrate On Helping Mari, All Right?" languidLachesis (GM) "Tethys, Now That You Have Others To Examine You, I Am Going To Try To Concentrate On Helping Mari, All Right?" Kolena "I Must Clear My Mind By Dancing." Tethys "| Okay. Good 'Luck', Twinkle Toes. Heh. |" Kolena "| Okay. Good 'Luck', Twinkle Toes. Heh. |" languidLachesis (GM) All right. Kolena Rolling 4dF +4 +0 (Athletics) ( ) +4+0 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4dF +4 +0 (Athletics) ( ) +4+0 = 4 Kolena Rolling 4dF +4 +0 (Athletics) ( ) +4+0 = 4 Kolena walks off a little from the group closes her eyes and quietly begins to perform a ballet from memory. She seems to be entirely dead to the world, and entirely within the moment of the dance. Ryspor "She's...amazing," Ryspor murmurs, watching her dance. "Your daughter has quite the gift, Meouet." Vyllen "Shh." Kolena She seems to literally sparkle as she's dancing. Perhaps it's a side effect of the Light manipulation? Tethys "| Quiet, she's concentrating. |" Meouet "Indeed. Anyone would be proud of her." languidLachesis (GM) "Indeed. Anyone would be proud of her." Kolena "Indeed. Anyone would be proud of her." Sorser Sorser smirks, "Well the Piraya bloodline is certainly a well of pride after all." Mari Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 Kate Kate appears out of thin air, startling everyone with her sudden appearance. "Indeed it is." Kolena Her dance suddenly becomes more acrobatic as she leaps off a nearby wall several feet into the air, spinning as she lands. Ryspor "Ah, Kate, hello! Do you know what time this is?" languidLachesis (GM) As Kolena lands, the blade of a sword pierces the ground beside her. before the rest of the stonework crumbles and she tumbles below ground. Mari, Kolena falls into the room with you. Kate "Yes, I heard about what was just said from you a bit from now. Don't worry about it." Tethys "| Whoa! |" languidLachesis (GM) You can see the sun shining down into the room from the hole you cut. Vyllen "G... good job?" Meouet Meouet sets Tethys down and flies down into ravine to find Kolena. Ryspor "Oh dear." Ryspor flies after her. Mari Mari blinks. "Well, I must admit I did not expect that. Hello Bill." Tethys "| Oh, okay, bye everyone. |" Vyllen "RIP." Kolena Kolena shakes her head, as though clearing sleep from her eyes, and blinks as she tries to figure out what has happened. Tethys "| You did it Mari! Woo! |" Kate "What happened to you, Tethys?" Kolena "Mari? Are You All Right?" Tethys "| I broke my spine or something. |" Melnia Melnia sits by Tethys, concentrating Sorser Sorser runs with Meouet after Kolena. Vyllen "Quit trying to make this all about you, Tethys." Kate "That's... not good. I might be able to heal you, but I am unsure if Jack would retalliate, and I am fairly worried about risking it." Tethys "| I gave up the chance at herodom for this! |" languidLachesis (GM) A game announcement comes across your device screens. Mari "Yes, surprisingly. I am." Mari examines her new sword, letting it catch the light. Vyllen "So rude." languidLachesis (GM) -- The Land of Blossom and Enka has been renamed to The Land of Blossom and Silence. -- Melnia "Oh my!" Kolena "Oh My. This Announcement Is Not Unlike The One That Went Out Regarding LOCAR. Or LOCAS, Rather." Vyllen "Hahah yes. We did it. Er... Mari did. Nice one!" Kate Kate's eyes narrow. Tethys "| I think there's a pattern here. |" Vyllen "Now can we go home?" Meouet "Has the storm been...." Mari "The Silence." Mari frowns. "I swore that I would fight it. Somehow." "Though I honestly have no idea where to begin. The entity pretending to be a frog was very sparse with details." Kolena "Pretending?" Tethys "| Alternia to Agent Scully, it was a real frog. |" Mari "Well, I suppose a large, psychic frog might have charged me with a quest to stop the silence and defeat the Witch of What Was in the Final Hour, but I would prefer to believe this is all an elaborate con. Or I have simply gone mad, and not noticed." Kate "Or perhaps it is all of the above." Tethys "| Yeah, it said that to me too. |" Kolena "We Are Effectively Playing a Video Game, Mari. Surely Within The Context Of A Video Game You Can Accept The Idea Of An Otherwise Silly Entity Being 'Real.'" Sorser "Well that certainly isn't the stupidest thing that's happened today" languidLachesis (GM) So. LoBaE is done I mean LoBaS Kolena "We Have Encountered A Monster Out Of Mythology Today." Tethys woo Kate Before we end, I'd like to do something for Tethys. languidLachesis (GM) Everyone gets 3 significant milestones and one major milestone Tethys "| Yeah, that was a sweet hydra. |" Kate Just some rolls holy shit Vyllen I'm all about that LoBaS Melnia woot woot Kate sweet Kolena Oh, my! Meouet "I will need to speak to the Oracle..." languidLachesis (GM) sure what are we rolling kate? Meouet Cool beans Kate I'm going to be specific about waht I want to do so I don't try to go HAM and call jack to shit on my face Kolena "If You Do, Meouet, Would You Mind Asking Her About That....Issue We Encountered?" Kate so I'd like to roll to reduce her broken spine injury to a cracked, but intact, spine Tethys "| The ground is really comfy. |" Meouet "Yes. I will discuss it with her..." Kate stuck to a stretcher instead of eternally paralysed Kolena "Thank You." Kolena smiles at her. "I Would Feel Very Grateful To Have A Better Idea How To Handle The Situation." languidLachesis (GM) ok, roll for that first Kate stunt: surgical time turning free invoke god of time invoking timey wimey healie dealie Rolling 4df+9 ( ) +9 = 10 languidLachesis (GM) there you go Kate yaaaaaaay sorry i was l8,8s l8,8s* fuck languidLachesis (GM) Since Tethys just informed me that it was an Extreme Kate l8m8s languidLachesis (GM) not a severe you can't heal it Kate oooh damn languidLachesis (GM) So i downgraded it to "In Traction" instead of "Broken Back" but that's it Kate thats fine all i wanted Tethys "| I feel waaaay better! But I am still on the floor. |" Melnia Can Melnia also attempt something? Kate "Don't move for a long time and you will walk again." Tethys "| Sweet! I love walking! |" Kate "i have repaired your nerves but your bones need time." Tethys "| Thanks, uh, you. |" Kate "I am uncomfortable with the amount of timeshifting needed to fix the whole things." "You're welcome." languidLachesis (GM) No I wouldn't have allowed kate to try if i'd known it was an extreme i thought it was a severe Now The line up for the next couple of weeks np Meouet Thank you for game. Kolena Yes, thank you. ^_^ Tethys thanx!! Kate ty :D Melnia yes, thank! Sorser Gracias languidLachesis (GM) WLB will continue as normal Ryspor thank for gaaaame languidLachesis (GM) Np BBs Melnia woot woot languidLachesis (GM) There will be no sesh sunday Next weekend Vyllen thank thank languidLachesis (GM) Friday we will do a PROSPITUTE SESSION SUNDAY WE WILL DO A DERSHITE SESSION Tethys sweet Meouet Neat! I may be a wee bit late. Dinner with T's parents. languidLachesis (GM) that's fine. Vyllen Der Shite? Meouet But will be there Kate dershite is best name languidLachesis (GM) The week after that, we will take the weekend off. Melnia Will there be time for the Erisio mindy thing @ Libby event? languidLachesis (GM) there will be but not tonight So the weekend of the 21st there will be no WOH, just WLB however I will be popping on when I feel up to it to do NPC logs while i try and fight this depressive funk Melnia Okie, I wouldnt expect you to do it tonight, ^_^ Sorser question, when we do Prospitutes, are we picking a char if we have two that are prospitutes Ryspor D: Tethys okey doke! and we're goin back 2 base, rite? languidLachesis (GM) yes Sorser. yes you're going back to base Tethys + feel better! Melnia Aw, I hope you feel better LL! Kolena Keen. Let us know if you get to feeling good for NPC logs, because we have one or two we might need to schedule ahead of time. languidLachesis (GM) The LAST WEEKEND OF MARCH Vyllen :D Kolena Since they'll require multiple people. But yeah, not a priority right now. Kate i would donate my cuddles to help heal your sadness but sandiego is far away languidLachesis (GM) We are going to start our next lands. Kate woooooooooooo Sorser woot languidLachesis (GM) In the intervening 3 weeks I want you to divide into 2 teams Vyllen 0u0u0u0 languidLachesis (GM) Those of you with THREE CHARS need to pick one to be on the "Backup team" who will deal with Meta work Like Frog Breeding, Research, Alchemy, Etcetera. Melnia Permanent Backup T_T languidLachesis (GM) Being backup is DANGEROUS BUT! Has rewards Kate I'll need to talk to you about that beforehand bb languidLachesis (GM) k Once teams are made You may select your lands Kolena If Sami succeeds with her current Irons In the Fire, she might have to be the Backup Team person. I'll figure it out though. languidLachesis (GM) Reminder: There are certain lands which require a DIFFERENT land to be finished first. If you pick one of those I will make you pick again Sorser Depending on various huehuehues I may not have to pick next time languidLachesis (GM) Spend time theorycrafting and plotting to kill each other while i dig graves for you on LoGaG Kate LoGaG? Sorser only 4 u bb ;D languidLachesis (GM) Land of Graves and Gospel Kate someone remind me the acronym Ryspor graves and gospel Kate right so many lands i don't even know the canon lands half the time languidLachesis (GM) Now. If anyone has questions pester me privately Acenia can you be here on sunday so you and Maenam can do the Skull thing Category:Session Logs